Маистия
Маистья, официальное название - Объединенное государство Маистья,' 'также известна как Новый Мир - государство, расположенное на одноименном материке. После своего открытия нацией Эвиллиоса оно было колонизировано для торговли, позже оно объявило о своей независимости. Маистья,マイスティア formally known as the Объединенное государство Маистья and at one point regarded as the New World, was a state located on the continent of the same name. Following its discovery by the Evillious nations, it was colonized for trade before declaring independence. History История Early History Ранняя история До конца 6 века территория Маистьи была заселена людьми, которые создали свою культуру. В 592 году по календарю Эвиллиоса Маистья была открыта одиноким путешественником, финансируемым Фондом Фризис. После установления торговых путей между континентами Маистья и Болганио, территория первого была колонизирована государствами Эвиллиоса, которые использовали его уникальные ресурсы для торговли. In the time before the late EC 500s, Maistia's vast lands became populated by humans and developed as a culture. In EC 592,The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet - Timeline Maistia was discovered by a lone explorer funded by the Freezis Foundation. After trade routes were established between the Maistia continent and Bolganio, the land was later colonized by the Evillious nations and reaped of its unique resources for trade.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 New World Новый Мир После предпологаемой смерти табачного маркиза Каспара Бланкенхайма Люцифения, Марлон и Эльфегорт наложили на Маистью ограничения на торговлю табаком. Примерно в это же время на континенте начала развиваться незаконная торговля. На протяжении мая 610 года по календарю Эвиллиоса Фонд Фризис присылал людей для поддержки проектов по развитию Нового Мира. Со временем разногласия между колонистами и коренным населением лишь усилились, что привело к гонениям последних. In September 6, EC 609, the countries of Lucifenia, Marlon, and Elphegort made a joint restriction on Maistia's tobacco trade following the alleged death of the chain-smoking Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Around that time, illegal trading began to intensify on the continent. Throughout May of EC 610, the Freezis Foundation sent more men to support the New World's development projects.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Over time, friction developed between the colonists and the indigenous people, the latter eventually being heavily persecuted.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka Independence Независимость В 760 году колонии Марлона начали требовать независимости и восстали против Синей Страны. После длительной войны с Марлоном обе стороны заключили мирный договор в 776 году, после чего Объединенное государство Маистья было официально признанно суверенным государством. Позже Объединенное государство Маистья приняло нейтральную внешнюю политику по отношению к делам стран Эвиллиоса и начало сокращать торговлю с Дзякоку. В 852 году Маистья отправила флот к берегам Дзякоку, тем самым вынудив их снизить ограничения на торговлю. In EC 760, the Marlon colonies began seeking independence and rebelled against the Blue Country. After a prolonged war with Marlon, the two forces made peace in EC 776 and the United States of Maistia was officially recognized as a sovereign nation.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet - Timeline Afterward, the USM adopted a neutral foreign policy towards the affairs of the Evillious countries and began limited trade with Jakoku. In EC 852, the USM sent a fleet to Jakoku, forcing the country to lift its nation-wide trade restrictions.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka World War Мировая война В 10 веке в Маистье вспыхнула непродолжительная гражданская война. Около 978 года началась еще одна война за освобождение рабов. Во время конфликта между объединенными силами Вельзении, Дзякоку и Эльфегорта с одной стороны и Объединённым Государством Эвиллиос с другой, Маистья объявила о поддержке Объединенного Гсударства. Вскоре после этого Дзякоку объявило войну Маистье, тем самым втянув ее в мировую войну. Sometime during the EC 900s, a small civil war broke out in Maistia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 10 Around EC 978, another war broke out over freeing the slaves.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 6 During the conflict between the allied Beelzenia, Jakoku, and Elphegort against the Union State of Evillious, the USM declared its support for the USE's member nations. Shortly after, Jakoku declared war on the nation and Maistia became involved in the worldwide war.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet World's End Конец света В 998 году по календарю Эвиллиоса Маистья была полностью уничтожена Наказанием. С окончанием Третьего периода разрушенные территории слились с Адским Двором, так же, как и внсь остальной мир. In EC 998, Maistia was completely decimated by Punishment. Following the end of the Third Period, the destruction site merged with the Hellish Yard along with the rest of the ground world.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Government and Politics Правительство и политика Power Structure Структура власти После контакта с Болганио Фонд Фризис установил владычество над континентом вплоть до объявления Маистьей независимости в 776 году по календарю Эвиллиоса. После обретения независимости в Маистье установился демократический строй, главой страны сстал избираемый президент. Following contact with Bolganio, the Freezis Foundation and its connected businesses and nations held a dominion over the continent until Maistia declared independence in EC 776.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Following its independence, Maistia functioned as a democracy, governed by an elected president.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode ZERO Military Армия В конце 8 века государства, находящиеся на континенте Маистья обладали вооруженными силами, которых было достаточно для завоевания независимости. Они продолжали поддерживать свои войска во время нарастания конфликта во всем мире. By the late EC 700s,The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet - Timeline the states within Maistia had a military force strong enough to campaign for their own independence, and continued to maintain their military during the growing conflict across the world.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet Economy Экономика После налаживания связей с континентом Болганио Маистья вступила в широкую торговую сеть Фонда Фризис и начала экспортировать такие популярные в Болганио товары, как табак и кофе. Также в стране были плантации, использующие труд рабов в качестве рабочей силы. After making contact with the continent of Bolganio, Maistia entered an extensive trading system with the Freezis Foundation and exported popular goods such as tobacco and the coffee bean to Bolganio.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 The country also had plantations which used Black Valkyria slaves for labor.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 4 Society and Culture Общество и культура Коренное население Маистьи - Черная Валькирия, было порабощено колонистами Эвиллиоса. Люди Маистьи обладали сильным самосознанием как суверенная нация, что привело к их объявлению независимости от предприятий и государств Эвиллиоса. Позже народ Маистьи, на первый взгляд, не был заинтересован в глобальных политических процессах. Страна придерживалась нейтралитета во время нарастающего конфликта между Эвиллиосом и Востоком вплоть до вовлечения в него Дзякоку. The native inhabitants of Maistia were the Black Valkyria, and were made into slaves by the Evillious colonials. The people of Maistia held a strong identity as their own sovereign nation, leading to their independence from the businesses and nations of Evillious.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet - Timeline Afterward, Maistia's people were seemingly uninterested in global politics, with the nation remaining neutral during the growing conflict in Evillious and the East until being drawn into the conflict by Jakoku.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet Geography and Climate География и климат Расположенная намного западнее Марлона, как и других государств Эвиллиоса, Маистья обладает климатом, пригодным для выращивания табака и кофе - уникальных культур этого региона. Located far west of Marlon or any Evillious nation, Maistia had a climate that was suitable for growing tobacco and coffee beans, a unique product of their landmass.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Known Residents Известные жители AviBruno.png|'Bruno Zero'|link=Bruno Zero AviShiro.png|'Shiro Netsuma'|link=Shiro Netsuma Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origins Концептуализация и Происхождение *Континент Маистья и Объединенное государство Маистья являются аналогами Америки и США соответственно. *The continent of Maistia and the United States of Maistia are inspired by the Americas and the United States of America, respectively. Appearances *The Muzzle of Nemesis (первое упоминание; упоминание в ПВ) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (только упоминание) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot (только упоминание) *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka (только упоминание) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption (только упоминание) *The Muzzle of Nemesis (album) (только упоминание) References en:Maistia es:Maistia Категория:Страны